The AfterParty
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: A ball is being thrown for the mages of the Arcane University and Archmage Sindrel attends with her favorite dremora. Things spice up quickly for the after-party. Another one-shot with Sindrel and Xelian, her dremora companion. Rated M for smuttiness.


**Author's Notes: I'm taking my sweet time with "Not Without Thought" so I thought I'd keep you guys entertained with another one-shot. This, of course, happens after my fic "I Release You" and before "Not Without Thought." Enjoy! :)**

The party hall had been laid out with much splendor. There were three tables framing the center of the hall, alongside the wall, covered in food and dishes of all varieties and from many countries. Bards kept the festivities alive with lutes, drums, and flutes. People, mainly mages, crowded about, gathering food, gossiping, or chatting about their next big project. An air of haughtiness lingered about, especially around the Altmer in the room.

Sindrel found it all a bit too pretentious for a feast held in honor of the Mage's Guild by the White Gold Tower. The Oblivion gates were shut months ago, but that didn't stop them from throwing their festivities. Of course, she had to attend, being the Archmage and all now. Her advisors suggested she come with her hair up and wear a diamond accented white robe. Of course, she ignored their suggestions, letting her hair flow down, brushed and cascading across her naked back. Her dress contrasted her copper hair, being the exotic ebony gown she had acquired in the Shivering Isle, studded with polished beads of mad ore which held a deep green color to them. The dress hung delicately from her shoulders, dipping low in the front enough to hint at a line of cleavage. The back, however, plunged in a v shape, stopping short of the curve above her buttocks. The shoulder's puffed playfully, coming in tight against the rest of her arms, chest, and waist, continuing downward in a layered manner, elegant and impressive. She knew it would gain more attention than the bland robes in comparison. If she had to come, why not go all out?

Of course, she dragged along Xelian, much to his displeasure. She promised to reward him with whatever he wanted afterwards if he behaved, so he followed behind her wordlessly, ignoring any who stared or approached him. Wherever she went, he would follow behind, arms crossed and watching. He wore his intimidating daedric armor, as usual, but it only seemed to complement Sindrel's black gown and red hair even more.

Sindrel did her best to keep up with greeting everyone and curtsying. She preferred adventuring, but she could fake the etiquette for a party every now and then. To anyone who watched her that evening, and many did, she didn't falter once and played the role flawlessly. She began to wonder if she should have become a bard or gone into theatre with how easily she took to acting.

Within an hour, people were whispering about her. She picked up on a few bits and pieces of the whispers. My, how beautiful the Archmage is. How astounding her work with Conjuration must be to keep such a beast leashed at all times. Do they ever leave each others' sides? What is she working on next, I wonder? She must be busy, being the Champion of Cyrodiil and all. How did she climb to the rank of Archmage so fast? She is so young! Where did she get that magnificent gown?

Sindrel felt the ebbing of pride in her chest. It must be how Altmers feel at all times, innately. Her smile widened and she glanced back at Xelian. He looked down at her, upset about something. Of course he was upset.

It was probably the comments about him, she thought. She would have wagered he was using every ounce of his restraint from setting them all on fire.

She gave him her best "don't pay any mind to what these fools say" look and she was sure he got the hint because he visually relaxed a little bit. Before she could even give him a smile, a group of mages found their way to her and swept her up with talk of Dwemer research.

The night droned on with the same act of switching up the chatter until finally the wine was brought out. Sindrel was to lead a toast for many more prosperous years in the study of magicka. With the drinking that followed, some who had already been drinking began to get rambunctious while those who only began drinking loosened up. Sindrel wished she could have drank more than only two glasses, but her fellow party members expected her to remain her cool and collected self all night, enough to chat with. She made note to order several bottles of wine up to her quarters later.

A sigh of relief came when the bards began to sing invites to the dance floor. Couples swarmed the middle of the room, partnering up for the music. It was her first chance to finally grab a seat and relax. Sindrel smiled sweetly from her chair at young men eying her shyly, hoping to gather courage to ask her to dance. An evil glare from Xelian, standing at her side, kept them back.

A handsome Altmer, clean-shaven and robed in dark blue with Nordic designs and trim along the fabric, sauntered over to the seated Breton. He wore a charming smile, bowing before her before he extended his hand out. People who noticed began to whisper as they watched. All the vile glares Xelian could muster were completely ignored by the man.

"Greetings to you, Archmage Sindrel, my name is Quaranir and I am the Archmage from the College of Winterhold," he introduced himself. "May I be graced with your company for a single dance?"

Sindrel was surprised by this but she smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his. He drew her up from her seat and began to lead her to the dance floor. A quick apprehensive glance back to Xelian told him not to worry. He stayed put, knowing that he would not be welcome out following them around the floor. Instead, he glared at the high elf, watching to make sure he didn't try anything stupid.

"It is refreshing to have such a young and beautiful woman take the title of Archmage here at the university. The old men that usually run it are drab and have little room for imagination," Quaranir told her, smiling warmly at her. He led her about slowly, his hand on her hip pushed gently into her. Most people's eyes followed them about the room and both Archmages knew it.

"You are too kind. I'm rather surprised to hear such compliments from an Altmer, to be honest," she replied, following his lead smoothly.

"I do not judge others by their race like many of my kind are known for, but rather how adept they are with magicka," he replied. "It is, after all, what holds together the fabric of our realms. You, my dear, seem to be a master of the arts. Your pet over there being a good example of your prowess. I was awestruck to hear that the Archmage of the University was also the one who ended the Oblivion Crisis."

"That is very noble of you to say," Sindrel smiled sweetly. The smile disappeared and she continued with an earnest tone. "Mind you, he's not my pet. He is… a cohort. It's thanks to much of his insight too, that we were able to stop Mehrunnes Dagon. He is deserving of respect."

"Of course, my apologies, my lady," Quaranir nodded his head, his smile never wavering. He twirled her effortlessly and brought her back in.

"So this College of Winterhold... It is up north, yes?" Sindrel opted to change the subject.

"Yes, in the most northern part of Skyrim in fact. A very cold place it is, but the college is a magnificent sight amongst the peaks. It would be a fine pleasure to have you see it sometime. Perhaps your visit would bring warmth to those cold halls," his words brought a slight blush to her cheeks. He extended her out so that they circled one another to the music before bringing her in close again.

"Perhaps someday I will venture to see it, but for now I am needed here," she told him warmly. The melody slowed and the song ended with Quaranir dipping her slightly.

"I understand. When you are able, however, my offer will still stand," he told her, bringing her up again.

He bowed low, brushing his lips across her fingers. "It was an honor, Archmage. Thank you for the dance."

He excused himself, leaving her staring after him. A group of gossipy female mages gathered around her, pining to know what transpired between the two attractive Archmages. Before she could even get a word out of her lips, rumors of the two involved in a romance flew about the room. Sindrel only smiled and told them she was rather fond of him. The women giggled and tittered, eating up what little she said. With the rumor mill churning out bundles, she excused herself for the evening to retire to her chambers, thanking everyone for attending.

Xelian followed behind her through the halls until they came to the portal stones in one of the empty chambers. Sindrel turned to him with a smile, happy no one was around to see.

"I see you have found a mate that suites your taste, mortal," Xelian spat out, folding his arms with a glare down at her.

She giggled at him, running a slender finger along his jaw. "Is someone jealous? You really shouldn't listen to everything other people may say. Rumors can be nasty little things, my dear. Let them think what they want, it takes away suspicion from us."

He grunted. With that, she stepped on her portal stone, vanishing from the room. The dremora followed a second later.

"Do dremora ever dance or have parties? I am betting they would be nothing like tonight, but do they have something similar?" Sindrel asked when he appeared on the portal stone in front of her.

"Definitely nothing like what you mortals have. There's usually a lot of blood and killing involved with our festivities," he answered, stepping off the transporter and closer to her.

"I figured as much. It was just… I was wondering if a dremora could-," Sindrel began, tapping a finger to her chin.

"No."

"Oh come on," she pleaded.

"I'm not dancing," he told her sternly.

"My darling Xel," Sindrel ran her fingers into his hair, looking up at him seductively through her batting eyelashes. "I thought you were going to behave for me tonight?"

"I already have, woman."

Sindrel ignored him as he repeated saying the word no and began to take off his gauntlets. The heavy things crashed to the floor beside the bed. Gingerly, she took his left hand and placed it around on the small of her back, taking the other one and holding it out to the side. He sighed heavily and reluctantly humored her, taking her hand within his and pushing his other hand into her back. The backless dress allowed him to feel her soft skin under her silky red hair. Absentmindedly, he began stroking it with his fingers.

Sindrel proceeded in showing him how to step for the dance. Her fist instruction was to imagine a steady beat and from there he was to match the stepping to it. At first he was a bit oafish but he quickly adjusted accordingly. Surprised by how fast he got the dance down, she rewarded him with a bright smile. They swayed a bit more to the imaginary beat. Xelian thought he would try the daring move he saw Quaranir do with Sindrel. Sindrel gasped, when he unexpectedly grabbed her and dipped her low, cradling her head to face him. Eyes wide, she reflexively draped her arms around his neck. From there, he pulled her in for the kiss he had been waiting all evening to give her.

Without breaking from each other, he pulled her back up. His fingers trailed up and down her exposed back, fidgeting around the edges of the dress, endeavoring for more skin to caress.

"Your dress, it tortures me," Xelian hoarsely told her, taking up her lips again roughly. He bit her lower lip firmly enough, suckling it to make it swell. He then pulled back to attack her throat with bites and strong kisses.

"So you do like it," Sindrel said, enthused but breathless from his kisses.

"I still prefer that white nightgown," he grinned wickedly before tugging her dress off her shoulders.

"Don't tear it, please," she warned. He pulled it off more gently. The silk fell to the floor and it puddled around her ankles.

Thumbs found the fabric around her hips and he pulled down her underwear easily. Now naked, save for her slippers, Sindrel was pushed back upon the bed. A yelp of surprise came out of her when she hit the sheets. Xelian grabbed one of her feet before she could even sit up. He slid off her slipper and threw it behind him, planting kisses along the ankle. She giggled as he brushed the bottom of her foot. He looked at her curiously, running a finger along the bottom of her foot again. More giggles spilled out. Now that he was certain of how to create the sound, he brushed his finger up and down her small foot.

"Xelian! Stop, that tickles!" she cried out with laughter, sitting up to smack his arm lightly. He grinned and grabbed her other foot, sending her falling again to her back, and removed the second slipper. Sindrel lounged within the silk while he stood towering above her at the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with a smile, rotating her hips as if to tease him. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Xelian."

"I could kill you so easily right now," he told her, working loose the straps to his armor.

"Could you?" she asked impishly, running the fingers of one hand across her perky breast and another down between her open legs. Xelian slowed the pace of undressing to watch her. She lulled her head to her side, eyes locked on his. She stroked herself between her legs and let out a moan. Licking her lips, she snaked the hand she used to touch herself back up her naval, across her breasts and dipped them in between her lips. Another moan seeped out as she tasted her own juices. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she watched him bite his lower lip and began to undress even faster now.

Within seconds, he descended upon her. He hungrily took her rigid nipples into his mouth, lavishing them with his tongue. Long ebony fingers quickly found her wet spot, working fast against the swollen bundle of nerves within her. She was arching her back and crying out in delight, running her hands across his rippling back muscles. The sensation he was giving her core was blinding her with pleasure. Panting cries of ecstasy ensued as she came, covering his hand in her liquids. Using the wetness, he began slowly stroking his erection while she uncontrollably shook and moaned from her spasms beneath him.

When the aftereffects of her orgasm subsided, she pushed herself up to lunge at him to get her revenge. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head to side gently and biting firmly upon her neck. She cried out when he sucked hard. His other hand ceased stroking his member and found her buttocks, grabbing it and massaging it roughly. He went to bite her along the collarbone, sucking hard again.

"Xelian, you'll leave marks all over me," Sindrel whimpered out, teetering between the thresholds of pain and pleasure. He pulled back from his sucking and inspected the damage. He grinned evilly when he saw the large hickeys encircled in teeth imprints adorning her neck.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted if I behaved tonight, and I did behave," he countered menacingly. He nuzzled her neck in preparation for his next bite. "Your flesh is so fragile, it's tantalizing."

"Now I know never to give free reign to a daedra ever again," Sindrel muttered out, gasping when he bit into her for a third time. She was about to protest his biting but he shifted their hips together. Instead telling him to stop his biting, a cry of surprise came out as Xelian pushed his large erection deep in between her thighs. Rocking his hips into her, she still couldn't find words but moaning came out in abundance. The dremora gripped the small woman's thighs as they wrapped around him. He bit her once more on the shoulder while he pumped in and out of her. Sindrel prayed her room was magically sound proof because she was nearly screaming with pleasure.

Xelian grabbed her by her buttocks, pulling her from the bed. She clung to him as he swung her around and slammed her back into the alchemy table, sending potions, bottles, reagents, and glass equipment flying off or shattering on the floor. Her head was too clouded to care. One of her legs was repositioned to drape over his shoulder, allowing him to delve deeper into her with each thrust.

Just when she thought she couldn't take much more, he pulled her up again and pinned her hard against the bookcase, knocking many volumes from their intended organized spots. He now had both of her legs above his shoulders and her back pressed into the books, slamming his hips against hers feverishly. It would have been uncomfortable if the books weren't there to keep her from falling into one of the shelves. The only revenge should could think of from this position was to dig her nails into his shoulders until they were drawing blood. She was so close again.

Xelian grunted at the pain, pulling her back from the bookshelf. Sindrel found herself bent over her writing desk, scattering her quills, spilling her ink, and crushing her scrolls. The dremora took her from behind, pounding into her with an even faster rate than before. Sindrel clutched at the edge of the table she laid across in hopes to hang onto it. She was covered in sweat and panting out moans while he held her hips steady with one hand and another roamed the skin of her back. He wasted no time building her up again to the breaking point, this time letting her go all the way.

Sindrel's body shook and her knees buckled. She clung to the table with a cry as waves of bliss crashed through her body. Xelion growled ferociously, plunging into her with one final thrust and releasing himself within her. Grabbing the table, he held himself up over her. He laughed at her limply laying upon it, panting through her mess of hair.

The spent woman felt him pull out before she found herself in his arms. She was carried over to the bed and wrapped in the silk sheets. As she had accustomed him to, he slid into bed beside her, pulling her close to his body.

"I say you can do anything and you destroy my room? You are a fiend," Sindrel groaned out, her eyes heavy with the oncoming sleep.

"It's in my nature to destroy, you should know that," he countered with a roguish chuckle. Her lady parts were going to agree with him for the next few days, that was for sure. She briefly wondered if she was going to be able to walk the next day.

"Well go against it and clean the room tomorrow," she told him playfully. She lazily reached up and grabbed him by one of his horns, gently pulling his face to hers for a kiss. He returned it softly. The two fell asleep soon after.

**Author's Notes: Well now! How was that? Xelian likes to get rough sometimes, lol. Don't worry, Sindrel just walks it off... After a day or two. Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions/questions/comments by of course commenting. :P**

**Thanks again for reading and have a great night!**


End file.
